


In Between You Discover 1

by calileane



Series: A Shaman Not A Guide [2]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Healing, M/M, Shaman Blair Sandburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calileane/pseuds/calileane
Summary: A Shaman travels. A wolf calls for healing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what I'm doing. I'm using an old plot idea I never wrote about and it's taking a life of its own. I'm hoping I will be able to write until I heal as much as Blair himself will heal in these stories.

Bronchitis has a tendency to heal without healing. It stops but the lungs are left tired and suffering. You can't heal unless you stop and just take time.

But Blair couldn't take time.

He had to work so he could live.

Although unexpected help had come to him seconds before he left Cascade. It shouldn't have been so unexpected but Blair had slowly lost faith in himself, in being worthy of being helped. He had never doubted his friends' goodness just his own worth. 

On the new cell phone Eli Stoddard had managed to obtain and have delivered to Blair while the young man and his advisor were on speaker phone with all the members of Blair's dissertation committee – and yes Eli was an old clever fox on that one – Eli had informed Blair an expedition would be sent back to Borneo as they had found more than they had hoped for there.

Blair only had to stay on his feet for the next month before the expedition, with Blair as Eli's assistant, left. And then Blair would only be working on the site and his dissertation and not the three jobbs he had at this moment.

Maybe healing would come sooner ? For his lungs and his soul.

For now Blair would be tired and focused on all his work on the police force. He never realized he had written so much while he worked with his friends nor how what Simon and Jim had entended to be an apparent excuse for Blair being a non paid consultant would take a life of its own.

Blair had never known how not to work seriously so when they presented people with Blair doing a study of police forces he did exactly that. He studied and documented, and had them sign the legal papers needed for their testimonies and help on his work.

It became more and more important with time, first when the commitee convinced him to have a secondary thesis subject and then when Jim began to fear the dissertation.

Years working at the station gave him enough to actualy write a very good dissertation. Blair would make sure it showed the force, courage and dedication of their protectors. No one would ever doubt this was the initial project of his life work.

And once he was doctor Sandburg then... well he didn't know. All he had ever wanted was to find a sentinel and once he found him he had wanted to help him and when his help was first rejected he began to lose himself. What was he ? Who was he ? Where did he go from here ?

Blair worked with little to no rest : to gain money and to finish writing the apotheosis of a life of studies.

For one month nothing would make him stop, not even when a relapse of illness had him doubled over with lungs on fire.

And as if to continue the strange and new tradition in his life: something happened the day before he was to leave for Borneo.

It was nothing and it was everything. His mother's lawyer in Cascade couldn't find the recipient of one of Naomi's bequest and hoped Blair knew where Naomi's friend was.

As it happened the young man knew: that friend had died one week before Naomi and Blair had been waiting for a visit from his mother to tell her the sad news.

As it was, the deceased recipient having no heir left the bequest was coming back to Naomi's own principal heir.

Blair who was going to leave for Borneo by plane the day after the phone call was told Naomi's bequest was to be given immediately with a legal ban on the lawyer keeping anything more than a day past the heir being found.

The lawyer arranged for the bequest to be delivered at the airport.

When Blair did arrive to take his plane there was a man with a hand luggage in hand that was quickly passed to Blair with all papers proving the baggage check-in had been done. As Blair only had his messenger bag on him he could have an added baggage with him (his personal backpack had been registered and placed in the baggage old). The hand luggage was heavy and Blair felt curious of what it contained but it would have to wait for him to be in Borneo and somewhere more private than the airport.

For the first leg of his journey Blair would be alone. He had to get to the rest of the expedition first. The team, students and professor would be waiting for him but Blair wanted to be with them right now. He hadn't been so impatient or enthousiastic in a long time. He felt a little life coming back to his soul.

Healing took time but time was all he had left now.


	2. Chapter 2

After sleeping for hours, hopping off the plane and joining the joyfull band of mysfits that was to be his team ended up being a delight.

There were not one but two teams. Eli hadn't told Blair because the young man was so unsure he would have doubted making him responsible for five students would be a good idea.

But here the young teacher assistant was standing having fun with his group. They had all been carefully chosen to fit with Blair. Or so Eli had told him after just handing him the papers for his group. Clever old fox.

There were twins : Harold and Siri. The young man was bigger than captain Taggart but had the same friendly and grandfatherly way the captain possessed. Old in mind even if young in body Harold really was a strange reminder of the big and calming police man. His sister Siri had her brother big grey eyes and his tan coloring but was more on Blair side of size (not so big). Blair could tell they were an odd mix of multiple cultures. From countries as far away as Japan and India, Italy and England added in. It didn't stop at those four but that would be something to study in their free time while on the site.

Then there was Mary : Shy, baby blue eyes, pale skinned and red-haired as a fox. And tall for a girl. She played basketball and had gained herself a grant in sport at Rainier. Full scholarship.

Boyd was and odd one, in a good way. Silent with mohawk stiled hair, brown eyes and dark skin. He didn't speak much but his very presence was a language of its own.

The last of the team was a little older than the rest. Matthew had failed two consecutives years trying to rebel against a manipulative but rich mother in law. It wasn't until his father divorced her that the young man began to work better and gained his place on the Borneo expédition. He laughed loud but his eyes were attentive and guarded. And he talked too easily of that ex mother in law for it not to be worse than what he told.

Blair met them and was suddenly gifted with their trust. They all knew of him, had even been hidden in some of his classes : behind and staying as low profile as possible. As much as people had avoided him by the end of his stay at Rainier they all knew that Blair Sandburg was good people and that having him on your side meant the moon. The real problem in Cascade had been the University and its chancellor Edwards. The woman had done everything she could to have him fired. He wasn't rich enough, wasn't important enough, wasn't bringing enough to her university. She had never cared that he was a good teacher, loved and respected (at least from those not like Ventriss).

Blair ran is little team throught the embarcation procedures, left them sitted with the second team and joined his oldest friend and mentor on the front seats. They were farther from theirs students as they needed the time to plan the last few details of the next two months.

'Now you can tell me how you managed to have me as a secondary teacher and not just an assistant. I am officially on leave and Chancellor Edwards wouldn't have accepted giving me so much responsability let alone let me go on this expedition.'

Eli laughed and answered :

'Your misfits team is actualy responsible.'

'How so ?' Blair asked curious.

'They all have been terribly let down by Rainier in one way or another. Them being made a team for Borneo was part of the chancellor plan to have them far away from the school while things calmed down. You weren't the only one hurt by her actions these last few years. But as a representant of the school you were more on the front, seen more if you want. They... those kids, Blair...'

Eli sighed before saying :

'Matthew was the mastermind. He watched and waited. His two years doing nothing of his school work paid in unexpected ways. As soon as one of the students was hurt by Rainier Matthew went to them and made friend. He took them under his protection and cared for them. He had the money to help where it was needed and the loving big brother vibe when material things weren't necessary. And when Edwards massed so much with you that every of her schemes came down on her she took hold of the expedition to sent the troublemaker away.'

'But I was already away.' Blair interrupted.

'But those five misfits wouldn't trust anyone and were refusing to go to Borneo. I was sent to ask them what would make them go. I didn't like being used like that by that woman but... I was glad it was me. I at least cared. I asked the kids and they all said they wanted you. I had already planned to have you assist me. You were officially coming under advise of your committe to help you with your dissertation. It wasn't so difficult to make it more. You're a TA Blair. Even on leave you still were. But rather than unpaid leeave you now have your TA paycheck for two months.'

'And your help for that long too.' Laughed Blair before becoming more serious. 'I will care for them Eli.'

'I know.'


	3. Chapter 3

How much damage edwards had done was still left to discover. There was too much to be done.

On the flight they finalized the plans. As soon as they landed they had bags to get back and transports to take for a three days travel to the excavation site. For three days they passed instruction for when they arrived and made sure everyone knew how to live far from civilisation and if not taught them how.

And when the bus and car stopped they had to set up tents and other accomodations like the sanitaries. The excavation had been stopped when incidents had happened with guerillas. Politics hadn't helped either.

There was so much to discover here and so little time. At the end of these two month no one would be allowed here anymore. Eli didn't know who had to do what too make the expedition happen but he was glad for the chance.

Eli's team included eleven students. Hand-chosen by him from six universities across the country. The one taken here could defend themselves and help others do so. They were passionate about their studies and did side activities that would allow them to spent free time calmly and not go and cause problems.

Yoga, martial arts, photography, drawing, music. They were young but intelligent and Eli had made sure they would be safe and that they themselves would make this trip as safe as could be.

Blairs' group was an afterthought. Originally an imposition by chancellor Edwards. But truly gems in the making. Each of them had that same spark Eli had seen in Blair. With the right help they could be made to shine. And Blair could do that if only he let himself be what he had always been : a good teacher.

The first few days were more a time to learn how to live together than an exploration. But once they began digging it was like the sun had been lit up.

They all fit : in each team but also the two team together.

And Eli and Blair were teaching in the most fun and light way.

Boyd took to standing beside Blair as a silent guardian at the end of the first week. He would help Blair like an assistant would. But he would also make sure he ate and slept and took care of himself. 

Blair taught him all he knew about the plants around them : they would make tea for everyone. For a cold, for energy, to cool down or warm up. Nature had everything : from bad to worse. They all learned at the same time but Boyd was fascinated.

Matthew and Mary cooked the most of the two groups : caretakers that they were. But they didn't do everthing alone. Each task was shared by everyone they just all had their specialty.

Mary used their own ingredients but intelligently added what nature provided around them. Blair helped find vegetables and fruits. Small animals they could cook.

Matthew was watching, keeping everyone on sight. If someone needed help he would go to them or sent the right person for it. Eli and Blair both were teaching him what being head of an expedition was like. Matthew would be extraordinary when the time came to take their place in a few years.

Siri was documenting, noting, cleaning, she'd rather work with what they found than dig the earth. She had an eye to recognize things and make an inventory. Three of Eli's team were the same and they shared the work equally.

Harold was the guiding hand on the digging teams. When one of their two professors was doing something else Harold would still be here to do the right thing. His calming presence was giving the camp a sense of ''home''. Reassuring.

Eli's students were sharing all the tasks but it seemed like the five misfits truly had something unique that was shining more and more in this place.

And Blair was shining as brightly as them. The teacher was coming out from his shell.

Trust and joy were an everyday thing.

At the end of the second week they were surprised by some natives from the area. The expedition hadn't had to deal with any officials since landing because that was one of the conditions the accords between America and Borneo had included. No officials, no police or military. Entire independance from every side.

But then natives were never included in the deal and as they learned they were friendly.

They in fact came for one person in particular.

Blair knew as soon as the birds and serpents around their area came alive as if welcoming someone.

The young man stood and had everyone leave their task to stand united for what was coming. Five minutes after everyone took place behind him, Boyd and Eli Stoddard the closest to him while Matthew, Harold and two other boys seemed to be silent protectors of the rest of them.

Blair recognized the Dayak tribe's markings and clothes but more so the shaman traveling medicine kit and jewelry.

The man bore his healing amulet proudly. It was made of Root wood pigmented with soot interspersed by shells and disk beads. Animal teeth, cloth pouches and glass beads were added to the mix.

It was the shaman eyes that caught Blair off guard. Deep sadness for … him.... for Blair ?

The shaman walked to him slowly as if scared of spooking him.

Blair breath was fast and unsteady. Scared but filled with hope. This was a man of healing and Blair needed so much to heal that his very soul had been calling, howling like the wolf that was his spirit guide.

The shaman touched Blair's face and spoke.

Blair had taught himself enough to understand the basics of this language. He knew now he would learn more in the month to come.

To the shaman telling him he was here (for Blair) the young professor answered :

'Thank you'.

And the shaman smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

The shaman kit was simple : full of special teeth, stones, herbs and other magical items. Blair was taught about each item. The plant he had not touched around camp. The trees and animals. The Dayak shaman's ways.

The Dayak shamans were bringing together the spirit world, the mortal world, and the underworld maintaining the balance of life, protecting the community, and healing the sick.

And as Blair had studied, lived and died he was part of all three already. But there had been an imbalance that he couldn't heal alone. And there had been no one in Cascade able to help him. Only another shaman could have helped. Only one with as much spark as Blair, as much power as the Dayak.

The students took to the native group with ease. They learned the language with much laughing for their hands signs trying to point to one thing or another as fast as fascinated and energetic children would have done. They were children here : young and learning. Still the Dayak people were smiling and helping and teaching.

The Dayak shaman wasn't offended to see them digging his people land. A shaman had come to learn from these lands. The governing ones had authorized it. And a shaman was always guided by outside forces when he went on travel. So Shaman Blair had been guided here and would receive all the help he needed.

By the look of his soul he needed a lot of help.

And so the shaman watched his smiling people mingle with the young ones and the one oldest one. While he worked with the young shaman on healing most of the damage done to his spirit, soul and body.

It was hard work. It was rewarding work.

And there was a sun in this camp full of stranger. A shining light coming from Shaman Blair and five of his charges. Theirs were souls of change. Leaders and royals.

For the world to have so many in one place things had to have been really bad. They were needed but they were all hurt. Bad things happening to such souls was a sign of bad times coming. The Dayak shaman would have to prepare the tribes for dark times.

Blair's coming here was has much for his own healing as it was to tell the tribes of dangers to come.

The Dayak man was sad that he couldn't repay Blair entirely for his alerting them. But there was only so little that could be healed without the right tools. The imbalance could be healed. But the body needed more help than he could give. There was a deep seeded tiredness in Blair that was eating at him. Once Blair's soul was a little more protected with his fellow shaman's help the body was taking more and more of the damage.

After spending time together under herbals remedies to help their soul travel to the otherworld, the two shamans learned that there was some kind of quest that needed to be finished before Blair could truly heal. Blair knew what that quest was.

It was the one thing that had made him travel his by now well used road. The one guiding light he had followed until now. Not the sentinel research, not Jim : those he had found on the road. But the road had always been for him to obtain what he needed to be an official teacher. He could teach and his teaching be recognized and respected. But until he had the papers that told the world his title...

Blair needed that title like breathing. It had always been part of him. A quest for the shaman in him. Part of his very being.

Meanwhile they did what they could and it was enough.

The student observed patiently.

Until Blair was strong enough to claim at least the title of shaman. He had never presented himself as such. But one night, eating a meal that was a strange mix of many cultures spiced with a side of Dayak, before their natives guests...

Blair began to tell the story of shamen in the world. He had searched far and wide for information, trying to find himself. He hadn't felt called by any of the many shamen's ways existing. But he still learned everything he could find.

And so he knew the many cultures, the many ways, the plants and remedies, the faiths and the myths.

And while he talked their guests fell in a trance like state. They saw his words as pictures, as moving stories. Ideas taking forms and elements moving all around them.

A Shaman was speaking of the world.

They were listening.

The student didn't have the same depth of vision : only their own minds working to imagine what the stories were talking about.

But they saw the Dayak people reaction and understood that something special was happening.

At the end of the night, smiling gently at them all Blair said :

'There are many ways of becoming Shaman but not everyone can be one. And sometimes someone becomes what he didn't know he could be. I am one of those. I became with no ide I had done so. And here I am a Shaman having traveled this far in need of healing.'

'And did you heal.' Asked one of Eli's team.

'Partly. But it was only the beginning of healing. The last of this journey I will have to finish myself.'

They all nodded even while thinking they would still help as much as they could.

On the last day of the Dayak visit, one week left into the expedition time in Borneo, Blair was reminded of the hand bag with his mother's bequest to her dead friend. It was the Dayak Shaman, having shared Blair's tent for the healing, that pointed a finger to it and spoke words in his language that Blair now knew well :

'Much evil in this.'


End file.
